


EXO 30 day NSFW challenge

by exocumdump



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocumdump/pseuds/exocumdump
Summary: A collection of smutty exo oneshots.





	EXO 30 day NSFW challenge

**Author's Note:**

> These will definitely not be written every day for a solid 30 days - I don't have the time or energy for that haha. But I hope y'all enjoy my juvenile attempts at some sin! 
> 
> This challenge was taken from [this](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion) post on tumblr.

Kyungsoo often wondered what he'd ever done to deserve someone as perfect as Chanyeol. He was the epitome of a perfect man - tall, strong, pretty, incredibly kind, infinitely talented and hardworking, amazing with both kids and animals, a decent cook, and adorable as fuck. It wouldn't be an overstatement to say that Kyungsoo often felt genuinely confused as to why Chanyeol liked _him_ , of all the people who would drop to their knees for him in a split second.

In the dusky, streaked light of the mid-morning, however, none of this mattered. Not when Chanyeol's fluffy, curly hair was resting against his chest and their limbs were gently intertwined together. Not when the smell of sex was faint in the air and Kyungsoo could feel Chanyeol's heartbeat against his ribcage. 

Leaning up, Chanyeol pressed little kisses to Kyungsoo’s forehead, nose, chin, and finally his cheeks. Kyungsoo, getting tired of his boyfriend's little teasing pecks, attempted to turn one of the cheek kisses into a kiss on his lips, but Chanyeol swerved it. Kyungsoo exhaled a puff of air and cocked his jaw to the side in annoyance. It was arguably worth it, to feel the trace of a smile in the kiss Chanyeol laid in the dip between his shoulder and collarbone. He continued to his neck, then took the time to kiss all the way down his arm, kissing the back of his hand like a prince and ending up at the tips of his fingers. He pecked his fingertips, afterwards lifting his hand to rest on Chanyeol's head.  
  
Kyungsoo let out a small chuckle. Chanyeol loved giving affection, but often craved love and validation himself. One of the best ways to help Chanyeol refuel was to play with his hair. Kyungsoo thought that it might be because it made him feel so small and worthy of protection. Kyungsoo loved Chanyeol, so he didn't mind at all when Chanyeol would ask to be the little spoon, or if he wanted to buy oversized clothing at ridiculous prices because of how few companies sold sizes that big. Kyungsoo loved Chanyeol, and Chanyeol loved the feeling of being small. That was enough for him to support it unconditionally.  
  
Chanyeol continued loving his chest, occasionally nuzzling into Kyungsoo's skin on his way down to Kyungsoo's stomach.  
  
Kyungsoo tensed. He was fine with not having a toned midsection like the majority of their group of friends, it was what he got for hating being sweaty. Sometimes though, when he saw the reaction that a set of abs would get from people, the _awe_ tangible on some people's faces, a small part of him wished he had the stomach some other people had. He knew that his pudgy tummy didn't _detract_ from his masculinity - all of his friends made sure to remind him that he was the manliest of them all on a regular basis. The thing was that he just didn't particularly think that was the part of him that people should ever think about or focus on.

So when Chanyeol felt Kyungsoo’s apprehension and paused, maybe Kyungsoo panicked. He pressed his hands against the crown of Chanyeol's head, urging him away firmly with a hint of desperation. Chanyeol was confused by this, and pulled back to give Kyungsoo a worried look.

“Soo, what's wrong?” Kyungsoo shook his head, shifting to hide the new, uncomfortable feeling he was experiencing.

“Nothing’s wrong, keep going.” Kyungsoo tried, and failed, to convince the other.

“Kyungsoo…”

“Please, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo made sure to look Chanyeol dead in the eye as he continued. “It doesn't matter.”

Chanyeol didn't respond to this, and instead took both of Kyungsoo’s hands lightly in one of his own, using his free hand to support himself as he continued placing gentle kisses on Kyungsoo’s stomach. When Chanyeol had had enough, he laid his head on his tummy, resting his hands on Kyungsoo’s chest and letting his elbows lie at Kyungsoo’s sides. Kyungsoo found his hands buried in Chanyeol's locks of hair, gently massaging and tugging the way he knew Chanyeol liked.

“It matters to me if there's something that upsets you Soo. But we don't have to talk about it if you're not ready.”

He was so lucky to have a beautiful man like Chanyeol return the love and respect that he held for him. Kyungsoo often wondered what he'd ever done to deserve someone as perfect as him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/exocumdump?s=09)!! If you want. (Please note that the account linked is not suitable for minors or people uncomfortable with explicit content.)


End file.
